LOVE YOU, CAPTAIN
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Pilot pemula dan Kru ATC yang penuh dendam, berawal dari ketidaksukaan dan berakhir dengan cinta? Semoga. WONKYU.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE YOU, CAPTAIN

Qtalita Back

.

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Adapted by Korean Drama 'Take care of us, Captain'

.

Namja itu berdiri dengan mengenakan ransel hitamnya, dengan wajah cerah ia menatap bangunan besar di hadapannya.

"Ck, jadi benar aku akan disini?" gumamnya sebelum terkekeh pelan, ia menatap kedua kakinya.

"Siap melangkah? Kajja Cho Kyuhyun!" Bisiknya dengan langkah ringan.

WK Air, sebuah perusahaan penerbangan berkelas internasional, melahirkan banyak pilot berbakat bahkan memiliki beberapa pesawat buatan sendiri, disaat perusahaan itu semakin berkembang, mereka membuka kesempatan besar untuk calon-calon pilot/Co-Pilot dan crew kabin serta crew pantau. Hal itu tidak pernah Kyuhyun sia-siakan, setelah gagal dalam pendidikan pilot ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk memasuki dunia penerbangan, meski dimanapun ia ditempatkan, kecintaannya pada pesawat membuat dirinya memiliki tekad kuat, namja ceria itu bertekad menatap pesawat di sepanjang hidupnya.

Seperti 2 hari yang lalu, saat ia baru saja mengaduk sereal paginya, sebuah fax masuk, perusahaan penerbangan WK Air menyetujui surat lamaran kerjanya, resume dan CV yang ia buat ternyata mampu menarik perhatian perusahaan itu. Bahagia tidak lagi bisa Kyuhyun bendung, ia tidak lagi menyadari serealnya yang tumpah, ia hanya melompat-lompat sendiri sampai Appanya terbangun.

Dan hari ini, hari pertama Kyuhyun akan bekerja, karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia kenakan, Kyuhyun hanya memakai kemeja berlengan yang digulung hingga siku lalu dipadukan dengan blazer tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, celana berwarna senada dan sneakers biru.

Sudah 15 menit ia duduk di depan ruang personalia, sesekali ia mengintip pesawat-pesawat yang berjejer rapi di landasan dari balik jendela di belakangnya, ia tersenyum sendiri, menyentuh jendela seakan menyentuh badan pesawat berwarna putih itu.

"Ehm"

Sebuah deheman menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia berbalik, berdiri cepat lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ne sajangnim" Ucap Kyuhyun takut, namja di depannya memang tampak seumuran dengannya, namun aura menyeramkan terpancar dari wajah dan matanya. Kyuhyun menunduk saat namja berperawakan tinggi dengan seragam biru tua itu menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Aigoooo.. aku kira kau akan setua Yunho sajang"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, namja menyeramkan di depannya malah tersenyum lebar dengan gigi putih terlihat. Ia menjabat tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya.

"Aku Sim Changmin, kau bisa memanggilku Changmin"

"Ne?"

"Yunho sajang belum datang, tadi ia menghubungiku agar menyerahkan seragam serta memperkenalkanmu di menara kontrol"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"menara kontrol?"

Gantian Changmin yang bingung, ia membuka surat pengantar berwarna orange di tangannya, disitu tertulis nama, resume, serta posisi yang Kyuhyun inginkan dan akhirnya perusahaan tawarkan.

"Disini tertulis kau ingin menempati posisi Co-Pilot, Crew Kabin, dan Crew pantau"

"..." Kyuhyun terdiam, ia merasa bodoh karena saking gembiranya ia tidak lagi membaca dengan teliti posisi apa yang akan ia tempati.

"Dari ketiganya, kau tidak mungkin menjadi Co-Pilot, kau tidak memiliki rekomendasi dari institut penerbangan manapun, lalu Crew kabin?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dari kaki hingga kepala lalu turun ke arah dada, Kyuhyun sontak menutupi dadanya.

"kau serius? Ck, sudahlah, perusahaan hanya bisa menempatkanmu di Menara kontrol, lagipula nilaimu cukup tinggi di bidang itu" Changmin menyerahkan seragam biru serta atribut lainnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jja, toilet ada disebelah sana, aku menunggumu di lantai 3, Arraseo"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, ia tidak memperhatikan Changmin yang pergi dari hadapannya, ia terlalu sibuk mengelus seragam yang ada di tangannya, matanya memanas.

"Ya ampun, kau mana bisa secengeng ini Cho Kyuhyun" gerutunya, dengan menarik nafas panjang ia mencari toilet yang tadi ditunjukkan Changmin.

...

Changmin membuka ruang besar di lantai tertinggi bangunan itu, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ada beberapa namja dan yeoja di dalam sana yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan kehadirannya, semua tengah sibuk dengan layar serta 2 radar yang berdetak-detak di depan masing-masing meja, Kyuhyun meneliti sekitar ruangan yang tertutupi dinding kaca, ia bisa melihat pesawat yang lepas landas ataupun mendarat dengan teratur. Hhh, ini akan menjadi pekerjaannya detik ini juga.

"Attention please" Changmin bertepuk tangan sebentar, meminta perhatian.

"Ehm" Ia berdehem saat semua mata menatapnya. Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya spontan membungkuk memberi salam.

"perkenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun, mulai hari ini ia akan bekerja bersama kita, saya harap kalian bisa membantunya" Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, menunjuk satu kursi kosong di tengah ruangan, di depannya sudah ada satu PC dan radar yang masih non aktif. Kyuhyun membungkuk berulang kali dengan memasang senyum manis. Tidak ada masalah di ruang kontrol itu, semua terlihat menerima Kyuhyun dengan tangan terbuka. Buktinya salah satu namja menyodorkan Choco Pie dan satu Cup kopi.

"Awal yang indah bukan?" Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun melirik name tag sang namja, Kim Ryeowook.

"Ne, Ryeowook-ssi, Kamsahamnida" Balas Kyuhyun, Ryeowook yang duduk tepat disebelahnya mengangguk, ia menggeser kursinya, membantu Kyuhyun menyalakan PC dan perangkat radar.

"Panggil aku Wookie saja, Ah sebentar akan aku ambilkan jadwal penerbangan"

Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie berdiri, ia berjalan beberapa langkah menuju namja yang tengah mengunyah apel, namja dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang. Namja itu melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu melambaikan tangannya, Kyuhyun membungkuk.

"Nah, ini jadwal hari ini, Check hijau berarti telah selesai, kuning sementara, merah akan lepas landas atau mendarat, lalu putih berarti delay"

Wookie menyerahkan tablet berlambang WK Air di belakangnya, di layar pintar itu terdapat tabel keberangkatan.

"Tunggu Changmin-ssi untuk tahu kau ditugaskan untuk penerbangan kode berapa, arrasseo"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menggulir-gulir tablet di tangannya, hari masih cukup pagi, masih banyak jadwal bergaris merah di tangannya. Ia menghela nafas, melirik rekan kerjanya yang sibuk mengatur landasan. Ia kembali mengetuk tablet, mencari nomor penerbangan yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala, ia tersenyum saat mendapati jadwal terbangnya pukul 4 sore, mungkin ia bisa memantau penerbangan jam itu.

...

Kyuhyun tengah memakan Mie Soba di kantin lantai dasar, sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang ia belum juga mendapat jadwal penerbangan untuk ia kontrol.

"Aissshh, kenapa jadi seperti ini" Gerutunya hingga tersedak kuah Mie, ia terbatuk batuk dan dengan cepat meminum air mineral di depannya.

"uhuk..uhuk.." Kyuhyun memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Ia tidak sadar jika kelakuannya mengundang perhatian seorang namja yang sejak tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aigoo, namja bodoh itu ada disini" Lirihnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hendak kembali mengunyah Mie nya andai namja tadi tidak duduk dengan santai di depannya. Mata Kyuhyun melotot, mulutnya terbuka.

"KAU!"

Kyuhyun masih dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar hingga namja di depannya menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan selembar serbet.

Srek.

"Umph" Kyuhyun melempar serbet dengan kesal, matanya melotot dan wajahnya memerah, ia sudah siap meledak seandainya namja dengan senyum berdimple itu tidak membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini 'Kepala Jamur'" Siwon menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun menggoda, Kyuhyun mengendus, emosinya ke ubun-ubun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini 'Kuda Mesum'!" Kyuhyun membalas dengan memanggil Siwon 'Kuda Mesum'. Siwon yang tidak terima menggeretakkan giginya, ia duduk tegak hingga bahunya terlihat rata.

"Kau tidak lihat garis-garis ini?" Angkuhnya menunjuk 3 garis berwarna kuning di bahu seragamnya, mata Kyuhyun semakin melotot.

"..."

"Atau perlu aku menjelaskannya? Oh, iya! Aku ingat, sayang sekali kau tidak lulus ujian simulasi, ck ck ck, kasihan" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyesal namun sungguh menyebalkan dimata Kyuhyun, ingin rasanya ia mencakar wajah tanpa cela di depannya, merobek-robek seragam dan menggigit tubuh Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan angan-angannya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar ia tertawa kecil.

"Yak! Kau sudah gila rupanya" Suara Siwon menggelitik Kyuhyun semakin meledak, ia memajukan tubuhnya ke depan Siwon.

1

2

3

DUK!

"Arrrggghhh, Yak! Kepala jamur sialan! Aiisshhh" Siwon mengusap dahinya yang baru saja terkena sundulan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berdiri sambil merapikan poninya. Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Kuda mesum! Jangan macam-macam dengan kepala jamurku ini!" Seringainya sebelum meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menggerutu memegangi dahinya.

...

Changmin memeriksa penerbangan sore dan malam saat melihat Kyuhyun melintas dengan plester bergambar kucing di dahinya, poni coklat yang biasa menutupi daerah itu terjepit ke atas, Changmin semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres ketika wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan mulutnya tidak berhenti memaki.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriaknya. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, dilihatnya Changmin melambaikan tangan padanya, meminta agar namja itu mendekat. Kyuhyun menurut.

"Ne" Lesunya saat berada di depan Changmin. Dahi Changmin berkerut, pagi tadi ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan semangatnya yang meluap-luap, lalu setelah makan siang namja Cho itu malah terlihat tidak memiliki semangat lagi.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengingat pertemuannya dengan namja paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya itu, wajahnya berubah semakin keruh, ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menggeleng.

"Hanya sedikit ketidak beruntungan" Ucapnya lesu, Changmin menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun yang dibalas erangan dan gerakan menolak, Changmin menghela nafas.

"kenapa dengan dahimu?"

Kyuhyun meraba dahinya, ia memang berhasil memberi pelajaran pada Siwon namun ternyata pelajaran yang ia beri tidaklah gratis, sekeras-kerasnya kepala yang ia miliki namun kepala Siwon ternyata jauh lebih keras, Kyuhyun malah sempat merasa pusing dan pandangan buram sebelum ia menyadari jika dahinya memar.

Aiisshhh, mengingat Siwon ia semakin kesal.

"Terbentur pintu kamar mandi" Alasannya, wajah merengut masih setia ia pasang. Changmin berkacak pinggang setelah menyodorkan jadwal sore pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengamati wajah Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak mau ada wajah itu diruangan kontrolku" Ucapnya, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, memasang senyum yang malah tampak mengerikan.

"Ck" Changmin berdecih. Kyuhyun mencoba sekali lagi dan tetap gagal, Changmin tertawa.

"Sudahlah, aku harap kau bekerja dengan baik, Arraseo" Changmin menepuk pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Mereka tidak sadar jika sedari tadi kegiatan mereka tidak lepas dari pengamatan seseorang, seseorang yang tengah duduk di ruangan Pilot dan Co-Pilot, ruangan bersekat kaca tebal hitam yang tidak bisa tembus pandang dari luar.

"Ck" Orang itu berdecih, mengundang perhatian pilot paruh baya di depannya.

"Ada apa Siwon?" Tanyanya. Siwon berdehem.

"Ani, gwencana sajangnim" Sopannya, Siwon kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri sendiri mengamati jadwalnya, wajahnya berubah-ubah, mengerut, menggigit bibirnya, lalu memukul dahinya dan meringis, sdara jika dahinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Siwon mengulum senyumnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Siwon? Lalu itu, kenapa dengan dahimu?" Pilot kembali bertanya, kini ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada partner terbangnya.

Siwon mengusap dahinya yang terpasang plester bergambar anjing kecil, ia menggeleng dengan senyumnya.

"Ani Sajangnim, hanya teledor, menabrak pintu kamar mandi"

Pilot mengernyit lalu menggeleng-geleng tanda tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Siwon, ia memakai topinya, merapikan seragam, lalu menarik travel bag nya.

"Sepertinya kita harus bersiap-siap" Ujarnya diikuti anggukan kepala Siwon.

...

Kyuhyun bertopang dagu di depan layar monitornya, sebuah aviation headset terpasang di telinganya, radar pantau juga sudah diaktifkan, monitor tidak menandakan satu aktifitaspun untuknya. Kyuhyun mengamati jadwal pertamanya, WK Air 407. Sesuai dengan kode penerbangan yang ia inginkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, melirik jam di tangan kirinya.

"huft, masih ada 15 menit" Kyuhyun bersandar santai. Sementara Changmin yang mengamatinya hanya menggeleng dan terkekeh.

"_Incheon Delivery, dengan WK Airline Boeing 407, meminta izin menara kontrol untuk melakukan penerbangan dari Bandara Incheon Seoul menuju Bandara Suvarnabhumi Bangkok melalui landasan utara"_

Kyuhyun terkejut, ia tidak sadar hampir menendang monitor dengan lututnya, suara menggema di telinganya. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf sejenak sebelum berdehem.

"WK Airline Boeing 407, this is Incheon Delivery, clearance to take flight from Incheon airport to Suvarnabhumi Airport, please headed north runway"

"_Korean Please"_

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, ia mengenal suara ini, matanya membulat, nafasnya memburu.

"YAK! CHOI SIWON!" Gertaknya.

Wookie yang ada disampingnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejut, tidak kalah dengan Yesung dan crew lainnya, termasuk Changmin yang kini menganga lebar dan menjatuhkan berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi ia periksa.

"KUDA MESUM CHOI SIWON!"

TBC

Maaf jika qai malah nambah utang dengan posting ff baru ini hhhh, maafkan juga atas keterlambatan qai, bukan maksud apa-apa, Cuma yaaa gitu deh sempat kehilangan feel

Daan maaf kan qai udah kebanyakan imajinasi sampai2 ff ini muncul, Oia, ini ff yang di adaptasi dari drama korea, Cuma di adaptasi yaaa n g mirip sama sekali, beda jauuuhhhh. Kalau di drama dua-duanya pilot, kalau di ff g laah.

So, masih berminatkah teman-teman untuk mereview ff aneh ini?

LOVE

QAI


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita

.

.

Lets fly with Wonkyu

.

.

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja di depannya, ia tidak lagi memperhatikan mata yang menatapnya ngeri, wajahnya memerah.

"YAK CHOI SIWON!" Desisnya sekali lagi, hanya terdengar helaan nafas dari Aviation Headset yang ia kenakan.

"_Cho Kyuhyun? Kau lagi? Aigoo kenapa kita selalu dipertemukan eoh?"_

Kyuhyun duduk dengan bahu bergerak naik turun cepat, nafasnya memburu.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu, berikan pada kapten"

Changmin memijit pelipisnya, ia mengintip CCTV yang terpasang di setiap penjuru menara kontrol, nyawanya serasa di ujung tanduk detik itu juga.

"_Mwo? Siapa kau memerintahku seperti itu? Dan kau lupa? Aku ini Co-pilot, CO – PILOT jika kau tidak mendengarnya"_ Siwon tidak kalah menggebu-gebunya, ia merasa hari ini adalah hari tersial sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ck, Yak! Kau.."

"_Incheon Delivery, dengan WK Airline Boeing 407, meminta izin menara kontrol untuk melakukan penerbangan dari Bandara Incheon Seoul menuju Bandara Suvarnabhumi Bangkok melalui landasan utara"_

Perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon terhenti, Kapten mengambil alih izin terbang. Seketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat.

"_Jika kalian bermasalah, jangan libatkan 300 penumpang yang menjadi tanggung jawab kalian, apa kalian sadar percakapan kalian terekam?"_

Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, menunduk ketika tahu semua mata crew memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Algeusemnida kapten, Choseomnida" Lirih Kyuhyun. Ia membenarkan duduknya lagi, mengambil nafas dalam.

"WK Airline Boeing 407, dengan Incheon Delivery, memberi izin untuk melakukan penerbangan dari Bandara Incheon menuju Bandara Suvarnabhumi, Silahkan menuju landasan pacu utara"

"_Copied"_

Tuk.

Kyuhyun melepas aviation nya dan bersandar lelah, tidak! Ini pekerjaan pertamanya, kenapa seperti ini. Kyuhyun bangkit, menyalakan sistem radarnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut, ia memijit tengkuknya.

"Aigoo, tekanan darahku bisa naik jika seperti ini" Ucapnya tanpa sadar, ryeowook menepuk bahunya, Kyuhyun berbalik, disaat itu ia mendapati Changmin berdiri disampingnya dengan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Kau dipanggil Yunho Sajang begitu Siwon kembali besok pagi, kalian datang dengan damailah ke ruangannya, arraseo" tegas Changmin, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mengangguk, meski memikirkan akan bersama Siwon besok membuat kepalanya berdenyut lagi.

"untuk saat ini aku perlu berbicara denganmu, Choi Minho pegang kendali Kyuhyun untuk sementara" Changmin memanggil namja bermata kodok di belakangnya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menyerahkan kursinya pada namja itu lalu mengikuti langkah Changmin keluar dari ruangan.

'Ini semua karena Choi Siwon Mesum itu' bathinnya.

Di satu sisi..

Siwon menekan tombol Autopilot saat ketinggian mereka sudah stabil, ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, melirik sang pilot yang serius memandang kedepan dan masih memegang pedal.

"Sajangnim" Bisik Siwon.

"Jika kau ingin meminta maaf jangan sekarang, jangan membicarakan hal pribadi jika kau masih berada di kokpit, Co-Pilot Siwon" Tolak Sang Pilot bahkan sebelum Siwon mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Siwon menghela nafas.

'Ini semua karena Cho Kyuhyun kepala jamur itu' Bathinnya kesal.

...

"Apa?" Changmin nyaris menyemburkan kopi panasnya saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, mereka tengah duduk santai di taman bandara, Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Aiisshh, aku tidak menyangka jika harus bertemu dengannya lagi di tempat ini" keluh Kyuhyun meneguk espressonya hingga tandas, meremas cupnya hingga tidak berbentuk.

"jadi kalian pernah bersama di inggris?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mendelik.

"yak! Jangan ucapkan kata 'bersama' seakan kami memiliki hubungan spesial dulu, kami hanya secara tidak beruntung berada dalam institut yang sama"

"..."

"Dan semakin tidak beruntung karena bertemu lagi di sini, huwaaaaa"

Changmin ingin tertawa melihat wajah frustasi Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak kesal, Changmin bisa merasakannya, mereka adalah saingan berat saat berada di Inggris, bersaing dalam hal apapun, namun sebuah kesalahan membuat Kyuhyun tidak lulus ujian simulasi akhir, dan akhirnya pulang mengantongi kegagalan menjadi Pilot, berbeda dengan Siwon yang lulus gemilang. Kyuhyun tentu saja iri, tapi tidak akan sekesal sekarang andai saja Siwon tidak iseng mengirim rangkaian bunga mawar hitam ke apartemen Kyuhyun disertai emoticon menangis dan inisial namanya. Saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam emosi level puncak, ia bahkan melupakan fungsi sebuah taksi dan hanya berjalan kaki ke apartemen Siwon, mengetuk pintunya keras dan saat pintu itu terbuka lalu menampilkan Siwon, Kyuhyun meremas mawar hitam yang berduri itu di wajah Siwon, hasilnya.. Wajah Siwon cukup terluka, teriris memerah.

Sejak saat itu mereka bagai anjing dan kucing, tidak akan pernah bisa berdamai.

"Beruntung kau tidak lulus, Jika kau lulus saat itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalian bisa berada di kokpit yang sama bukan?" Changmin terkekeh, Kyuhyun mendelik marah.

"Yak!"

Tawa Changmin meledak, menggoda anak baru itu ternyata menyenangkan, melihat pipi gempalnya terangkat saat tertawa, menggembung saat marah, dan memerah saat dingin begitu menyenangkan, belum lagi bibirnya yang mengerucut tidak mengenal waktu. Mata bola dengan lelehan caramel, ugh sungguh Kyuhyun begitu menggemaskan.

"Lalu? Apa itu 'Kuda Mesum'? kau berteriak beberapa kali tadi" changmin kembali bertanya saat tawanya mereda. Kyuhyun meniup poninya masih kesal, ingatannya berputar saat tahun ke dua ia berada di Institut. Asrama Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersebelahan, suatu malam saat mengadakan pesta pergantian tahun baru, Siwon yang terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, Kyuhyun sendiri lebih memilih tidur di asramanya dan tidak ingin ikut pesta yang membuang-buang waktu.

Siwon yang setengah sadar berjalan sempoyongan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, salahkan matanya yang buram dan tidak melihat dengan jelas nomor kamarnya. Dan salahkan juga Kyuhyun yang terbiasa tidur tanpa mengunci pintunya. Siwon yang sudah lelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Kyuhyun tepat disebelah namja Cho itu. entah karena panas atau efek alkohol, Siwon melepas seluruh pakaiannya, menyisakan boxer hitam ketat. Saat pagi menjelang Kyuhyun yang terbangun lebih dulu, ia merasa pergerakannya terganggu dan betapa kaget dirinya, sebuah lengan memeluk tubuh bawahnya, bergerak-gerak menggelitik 'benda' pribadinya, Kyuhyun melirik pemilik lengan yang ternyata Choi Siwon dan sejak itu ia memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan Kuda Mesum.

"Hahahahaha" Changmin terpingkal-pingkal lagi, ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"kasihan sekali nasibmu Cho" Lanjutnya, Kyuhyun mendengus, bibirnya di majukan beberapa senti.

"Aku berharap tidak akan ada kesialan lagi" Tekadnya berapi-api. Changmin mengamini meski masih sibuk tertawa dan menahan serangan Kyuhyun yang memukulinya brutal.

...

Pagi yang cukup dingin

Sehari setelahnya.

Kyuhyun meniup kedua tangannya yang terasa membeku, syal rajut merah membungkus lehernya tebal, coat biru tuanya menjuntai hingga lutut, begitu serasi dengan celana jeans hitam dan boat berwarna senada, hari ini ia bebas tugas, secara terpaksa lebih tepatnya. Akibat pertengkaran dengan Siwon kemarin, ia harus berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho, Direktur sekaligus pemilik WK Air tempat ia dan Siwon bekerja. Kamera yang berada di sekeliling menara kontrol cukup menjadi bukti jika Kyuhyun memang bersalah, apalagi memang dirinya yang berteriak pertama kali. Kyuhyun menyadari itu, tapi Siwon juga tetap bersalah karena menimpali perdebatan kemarin.

"Ugh" Kyuhyun menendang batu kecil di depannya hingga batu itu menggelinding jauh sebelum masuk ke sebuah terali saluran air. Ia benar-benar dalam mood terendah, kesal yang memuncak. Apalagi jika ia mengingat pagi ini ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Siwon di ruangan yang sama.

"Hhhhhhh.." Atmosfer terasa membencinya, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya terperangkap dalam lubang kesialan selama mengenal namja bernama Choi Siwon itu.

Tuk.

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan Airport, ia menengadah saat menemukan sepasang kaki di depannya, seorang namja dengan coat hitam berbulu berdiri membelakanginya, Kyuhyun mengintip namun ia masih tidak bisa menemukan wajah sang namja.

"Aiisshhh, seharusnya aku sudah terbang sekarang"

Mata Kyuhyun melotot, suara itu, ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Dengan emosi yang masih di ubun-ubun Kyuhyun menarik kerah belakang coat si namja yang ternyata Choi Siwon.

"YAK! Kuda mesum sialan!" Teriaknya tidak memperhatikan pengunjung yang menatapnya aneh, Kyuhyun semakin menarik coat Siwon sampai Siwon kekurangan nafas.

"Kepala Jamur, hentikan! Yak!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari coatnya, matanya terbuka lebar, hidungnya mendengus, rasanya Siwon ingin memakan Kyuhyun detik itu juga, hanya saja Siwon tahu tempat, ia melirik sekelilingnya lalu membungkuk minta maaf, namun saat matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya, emosinya kembali terbakar.

"Ikut aku" Pendeknya, Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang meronta-ronta.

"Tolong.. tolong.. namja ini mau menculikku!"

Tidak ada yang berani menolongnya, lagipula semua orang melihat jika Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menjambak Siwon, mana ada yang percaya dengan teriakannya.

...

Bruk.

Siwon mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sebuah kursi taman sementara ia berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang, mata mereka kompak melotot, ingatan beberapa tahun lalu kembali berputar di benak masing-masing.

"Wae?" Nada Siwon pelan namun tegas

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang menggangguku huh?" Lanjut Siwon, mulut Kyuhyun terbuka bingung. Ia tertawa pelan, tidak percaya Siwon mengatakan itu.

"Yak! Siapa yang mengganggumu, kau yang selalu menggangguku kuda" Kyuhyun tidak mau terima, ia ingin berdiri namun lengannya di tahan Siwon, di dudukkan kembali.

"Aish, kepala jamur tidak punya otak! Aku yang terlebih dahulu bekerja disini" Siwon menyentil dahi Kyuhyun hingga memerah.

"Ck sombong, aku tahu kemarin hari pertamamu bekerja mesum" Kyuhyun balas menginjak kaki Siwon.

"Ouch,, appo" rintihnya, Kyuhyun mencebil. Menjulurkan lidahnya, ia sudah bersiap lari namun Siwon menarik hoodie coatnya.

"Yak! Mau kemana kau setan kecil!" Julukan Kyuhyun bertambah lagi, setelah kepala jamur kini Siwon memanggilnya dengan nama setan kecil. Kyuhyun meronta-ronta, tangannya menggapai lengan Siwon, memukul-mukulnya kejam, Siwon tertawa.

"Hahahahah, lihat kau sekarang Setan kecil berkepala jamur, cup cup cup.." Ejek Siwon. Kyuhyun yang semakin marah menjambak rambut spike Siwon, menariknya tidak beraturan.

"Hahahahaha, apa kau bilang raja iblis, dasar kau kuda mesum!" Kyuhyun menambah tarikannya, Siwon pun tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai menjambak rambut coklat tebal Kyuhyun, menariknya sama kuat.

"Aww.. aww.. Yak Bocah nakal, Cho jamur!"

"Choi Siwon jelek, kuda sialan!"

...

"Hhhhh.."

Seorang namja matang memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut, dari jendela kaca ruangannya di lantai 2 ia melihat semuanya, dua namja terlibat pertengkaran di taman Airport.

"Ya Tuhan, seharusnya mereka berada di ruanganku sekarang"

Jung Yunho, sang CEO kini memijit tengkuknya. Kemarin saat ia memantau perkembangan para pekerjanya, sebuah laporan masuk mengatakan bahwa 2 namja terlibat pertengkaran saat bekerja, Yunho yang cepat tanggap segera keruang CCTV, dan menemukan 'keganjilan' itu berasal dari menara kontrol (ATC) dan seketika Yunho tahu siapa lawan namja berambut caramel itu.

"Yeobo.."

Sebuah suara membuat Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya, seorang namja cantik meletakkan beberapa berkas di meja Yunho. Namja yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris sekaligus istri dari sang CEO.

"Jae, kau sudah melihat mereka?" Yunho menunjuk jendela di depannya, Jaejoong mengernyit, ie mendekati sang suami.

"Pft.. mereka masih bertengkar?" Ucapnya menahan tawa yang dibalas kerutan di dahi Yunho.

"kau menganggap itu lucu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia mengelus lengan suaminya dengan sayang. Matanya masih memperhatikan dua namja yang kini duduk berdampingan memperbaiki rambut dan pakaian mereka yang kusut, sesekali mereka masih saling menjambak atau menyentil.

"Adikmu itu perlu diberi pelajaran Jae, Paling tidak akan kupisahkan mereka"

Jaejoong mendelik tidak setuju. Ya Choi Jaejoong yang kini menjadi Jung Jaejoong adalah kakak dari Choi Siwon, sudah sekian lama Jaejoong meminta Yunho mencari namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sejak Siwon akan bekerja bersama mereka, alasannya? Sayang sekali Jaejoong masih merahasiakannya. Ia hanya tersenyum saat berulang kali Yunho meminta jawaban.

"Jangan sampai kau berani melakukan itu" Dengusnya,lalu kembali tersenyum melihat Siwon yang menyodorkan plester obat ke arah Kyuhyun, meskipun di terima dengan tidak ikhlas oleh Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh, ia memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti yeobo"

TBC

Naahh itu anjing sama kucing ketemu lagi, berantem dah hihihihihihi

Ini gimana bikin mereka akur ya? Eh kok qai jg ikutan bingung? Tenaaanng, ini masih awal, bakal banyak kejutan kedepannya.

So, itu Si Jaejoong ada rencana apa yaaa.. hmm patut dicurigai kkk

G nyangka, peluncuran perdananya dapat banyak review, sambutan yang bagus Hiks.. terharuu, so semoga episode ke duanya ini juga sama yaa..

Qai emang susah buat ngomong banyak, tp suerrr qai baca semua review yang masuk kok, beneran..

Next kalau ada pertanyaan, chap depan qai bakal bahas kotak review ok ok

LOVE

QAI^^


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalita

.

.

.

Fly With Wonkyu

.

.

Yunho menatap keduanya tanpa berkedip, sesekali mendengus lalu melempar muka, ia berdecih.

"Kalian berdua masih baru ditempat ini"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menunduk, Yunho kembali menghela nafas, memperhatikan Siwon dengan plester obat di rahang kiri, dahi serta tangan kanannya. Pandangan Yunho beralik ke sebelah Siwon, Kyuhyun menunduk sambil meringis, plester obat menempel di sudut bibir kanannya, leher, serta pelipis. Kepala Yunho berdenyut.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya berumur berapa huh? Apa kalian tidak malu bertengkar seperti itu?" tegasnya, Siwon mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dia yang duluan" Tunjuk Siwon ke arah Kyuhyun, namja manis itu tidak menerima, ia menepis jari Siwon kasar.

"Dia yang duluan" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah, mereka saling melotot. Yunho menjadi tidak sabaran, ia memejamkan mata kuat, menahan rasa gatal ingin memarahi dua namja di depannya.

"Apa perlu aku mempekerjakan kalian di tempat yang sama?" Yunho berkata pelan namun dengan cepat menarik perhatian Siwon dan Kyuhyun, keduanya kompak menggeleng.

"Andwee!"

Yunho membuka berkas di lacinya, resume milik Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Ia membacanya sekilas.

"Kalian berdua berasal dari institusi yang sama, hanya saja keberuntungan belum berpihak pada Kyuhyun, tapi dari resume ini aku yakin kau bisa berada di kokpit pesawat"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon terdiam, menunggu Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya, namja musang itu masih sibuk membaca data diri keduanya, lalu matanya membelalak.

"Wow, kalian pernah ikut latihan militer? Jet?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangguk kompak, dulu saat berada di institut mereka memang pernah latihan di landasan udara kemiliteran, mencoba menerbangkan salah satu pesawat jet terbaru kala itu.

"Ini cukup menguntungkan"

Kyuhyun menatap horor Yunho, begitupun Siwon, jangan bilang kalau..

"Kalian bisa aku pindahkan ke bagian itu, dengan sedikit lobi dengan sahabat ayahku, kalian bisa berada di landasan militer, bersama"

"Andwe!" Kyuhyun yang pertama kali berteriak histeris, ia bahkan berlutut. Siwon sendiri hanya menatap ngeri Yunho, seakan mengancam jika dirinya akan memberi tahu Jaejoong atas tindakan semena-mena suaminya itu.

"Aku mohon sajangnim, jangan pindahkan aku, aku mohon"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis mengerut, tidak pernah sedetik pun namja Choi itu melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, beberapa tahun bersama di institut, bahkan tinggal dalam satu asrama yang sama, Siwon tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun memohon seperti ini.

"Wae? Bukannya kalian akan tenang jika bekerja terpisah?" Yunho meletakkan kembali resume keduanya di laci. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada sambil bersandar santai.

"Jangan padaku, pindahkan saja Siwon"

Mata Siwon melotot, perkiraan Siwon barusan berubah, ternyata namja Cho itu tetap licik seperti yang ia fikirkan selama ini.

"Yak! Kenapa hanya aku? Kau tidak dengar huh? Kita berdua" Siwon memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aiisshh, karena kau itu pilot, bukan aku!"

"Huh? Tumben kau mau mengakuiku sebagai pilot kepala jamur?"

"Yak!"

Yunho menutup wajahnya kasar, kedua namja di depannya kembali saling menjambak rambut.

"Cho apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuanmu hah!" Siwon menoyor kepala Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menjambaknya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa orang tuaku kuda!"

"Oh, aku baru ingat, kau tidak memiliki eomma bukan? Hah? Kasihan!"

PLAK!

Darah Kyuhyun mendidih, ia menampar Siwon keras.

"HENTIKAN! ATAU KALIAN AKU PECAT!" Teriakan Yunho benar-benar menghentikan mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan dengan tatapan marah, Siwon mengusap pipinya yang memanas.

Tes.

Mata Siwon dan Yunho membulat, dari bola mata caramel milik Kyuhyun menetes cairan bening, semakin lama semakin banyak. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Keureo, aku memang tidak memiliki eomma, apa kau puas?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon meski dengan mata basah, tangannya terangkat mengusap kasar matanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Cheosohamnida Sajangnim" Kyuhyun membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Siwon menunduk, jarinya terkepal. Yunho yang melihat itu ikut menghela nafasnya.

"Pulanglah, kita bicarakan nanti dirumah"

"..."

"Choi Siwon"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, ada gurat penyesalan disana. Yunho memahami itu, ia mengangguk saat Siwon pamit dari ruangannya.

Yunho berdiri, menatap halaman Airport yang terlihat jelas dari jendela ruangannya, tatapannya sendu, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat sebelum berhenti di jalan taman lalu berjongkok, terlihat jelas jika Kyuhyun tengah menangis disana.

Yunho hendak membalikkan tubuhnya saat sosok Siwon juga nampak, berlari namun berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di belakang Kyuhyun, ia hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun lalu bergegas pergi saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Haaahhh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian"

...

...

Changmin tengah memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin minuman saat Kyuhyun melintas dengan wajah menunduk, dahinya berkerut, ia menarik cepat kopi kemasan yang ia pilih lalu bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" Panggilnya, Kyuhyun berbalik. Changmin sedikit terkejut dengan mata Kyuhyun yang sembab dan bengkak.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng namun menerima kopi kemasan yang diberi Changmin padanya.

"Gomawo" Lirihnya, Changmin semakin bingung, suara Kyuhyun serak menandakan sudah lama namja itu menangis. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan diikuti Changmin.

"kau sudah menemui Yunho Sajang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa hasilnya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan dipindahkan ke landasan militer, atau mungkin aku akan dipecat"

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya, perkataan tidak pasti Kyuhyun membuatnya bingung, ia menahan lengan Kyuhyun, meminta namja itu untuk menjelaskan detailnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menimang-nimang kopi kaleng di tangannya.

"Aku belum mendengar keputusan finalnya, Siwon disana, kami bertengkar, dan.." Kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti, ia tidak ingin Changmin mengetahui perihal ibunya, Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

"..bodohnya aku menangis" Kyuhyun tertawa, mengejek dirinya sendiri. Changmin menghela nafas, ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, sedikit meringis saat melihat wajah manis Kyuhyun di hiasi beberapa plester obat.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang, beristirahat, dan perhatikan lukamu ini" Sarannya, Kyuhyun mengangguk, memaksa sebuah senyuman dibibirnya lalu ia meringis.

"Aw, sakit juga"

Changmin tertawa, ia memutuskan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, meski awalnya penuh penolakan dari Kyuhyun.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, seseorang dengan mobil Audi hitam memperhatikan mereka. Siwon. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun sendu, ia merasa dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan, ia tahu dengan pasti persoalan orang tua Kyuhyun, hanya dirinya. Namun entah kenapa ia malah tega melukai namja yang meskipun musuhnya itu dengan perkataan paling kejam. Siwon memukul kemudinya dengan kuat. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Damn! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan!"

Siwon masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun, matanya memicing saat Changmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Yak! Anak itu!" gerutu Siwon, ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka saat Changmin dengan santainya merangkul bahu Kyuhyun menuju parkiran.

"Ck mengganggu mata saja" Siwon beranjak dari parkiran, berdecih melewati mobil Changmin.

...

...

Jaejoong menatap Siwon dan Yunho bergantian, masih dengan apron dan spatula kayu di tangannya, Yunho menelan ludah ngeri, pandangannya bergantian dari wajah sang istri lalu ke spatula lalu ke Siwon.

"jadi bisa kalian jelaskan sesuatu?"

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, hyung cantiknya itu terkenal ganas pada apapun, Siwon memohon dalam hati agar salah satu orang tuanya menelfon dan mengganggu kegiatan mereka, Siwon baru menyadari betapa tersiksa hidup jauh dari orang tuanya yang sekarang menetap di Beijing.

"Choi Siwon? Jung Yunho?" Suara Jaejoong penuh penekanan, spatula di tangannya bergerak naik turun membuat nyali dua namja seme di depannya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau bicara, kalian bisa memilih garasi untuk tidur malam ini" Jaejoong hendak berbalik, namun..

"Siwon bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun lalu membuat namja manis itu menangis, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sungguh" Yunho berucap dengan kecepatan maksimal lalu dengan nada memohon di akhir kalimat. Mata Jaejoong berkelit marah, kini ia sudah sepenuhnya menatap Siwon, menguliti adiknya sendiri hidup-hidup.

"Apa yang kau katakan Choi Siwon?"

Siwon menelan ludah.

"Y-yak, hyung.. k-kenapa kau selalu membela kepala jamur itu, aku ini adikmu, bukan dia" Bela Siwon.

Pletak.

Spatula berukuran sedang itu mendarat di kepala Siwon menghasilkan ringisan luar biasa dari mulut bungsu Choi.

"Kau adikku tapi kelakuanmu sekasar itu, bagaimana bisa kau membuat Kyuhyun sedih"

"Dia yang mulai duluan hyung, aw aw aw.. appo"

Pembelaan Siwon berakhir menyedihkan, Jaejoong menarik telinga kanan sang adik dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Dasar tidak punya perasaan, sekali lagi kau menyakiti Kyuhyun-ku, akan kulempar kau ke kutub utara"

"Chagii.."

"Diam Kau JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho tidak berkutik, mata jaejoong seakan mengeluarkan api, membakar meski hanya menatapnya sebentar.

"Aw aw aw, Yak hyung appooo" Rengek Siwon, Jaejoong melepas jewerannya, telinga Siwon memerah, mulutnya menggerutu. Jaejoong sendiri sudah lebih tenang setelah menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya berulang kali.

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan sekarang, tapi yang pasti jaga kelakuanmu terhadap Kyuhyun, paham?" Pernyataan bernada perintah itu mau tidak mau dibalas anggukan Siwon maupun Yunho. Yunho sendiri masih sedikit bingung dan hendak menanyakannya lagi pada Jaejoong, selama ia berpacaran hingga menikah, Jaejoong tidak pernah membahas Kyuhyun apalagi mengenalkan namja itu padanya, lalu darimana Jaejoong mengenal Kyuhyun?

...

Siwon menatap bayangan dirinya dari cermin berukuran setinggi dirinya di kamar, ia melepas plester di dahinya dan mengganti dengan yang baru, ia meringis sejenak lalu bayangan Kyuhyun yang menangis terlintas.

_Keureo, aku memang tidak memiliki eomma, apa kau puas?_

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghapus rasa bersalah yang menggelayutinya sejak pagi tadi.

"Aissh, itu salah dia sendiri, bukan kesalahanku jika aku berkata seperti itu" Bela Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk bayangannya di cermin. Sejenak terdiam, bayangan Kyuhyun tertawa bersama Changmin juga melintas, dadanya mendadak panas, ada degupan jantung yang tidak ia suka berdetak kencang disana.

"Aissshhh, huss.. husss.. husss.." Siwon melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, seakan menghapus hal imajiner yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Yak, Choi Siwon! Apa kau sudah gila?" Siwon mengajak refleksinya berbicara lalu terdiam kembali.

"Aiisshh, ini pasti hanya karena aku merasa bersalah" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum membanting tubuhnya menelungkup di atas ranjang.

"Dasar kepala jamur" gerutunya tidak jelas.

Apa Siwon belum menyadari jika ada 'sesuatu' yang baru tengah terjadi pada dirinya? Entahlah.

...

...

Kyuhyun memakai sepatunya asal sambil berlari kecil, ia sudah nyaris terlambat karena semalaman ia sibuk mengobati matanya yang bengkak akibat menangis terlalu lama. Kyuhyun menggerutu saat ia berhasil masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke menara kontrol.

Ya, setelah Jaejoong turun tangan, akhirnya kedua namja itu – Siwon dan Kyuhyun – terbebas dari hukumannya dengan jaminan akan dikirim ke landasan militer jika mereka bertengkar lagi. Kyuhyun yang memang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini setuju, Siwon pun sama, ia tidak ingin dilempar ke landasan yang menurutnya sangat keras dan disiplin itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kau terlambat?" Changmin menyapanya di lobi jadwal, ia tengah sibuk menyusun daftar pekerjaan bagi anak buahnya, termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Hhh.. sepertinya belum" Pendek Kyuhyun, nafasnya masih tidak beraturan akibat berlari dari halte bus hingga airport. Changmin tertawa, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap fokus pada lembaran jadwal di depannya, sementara Kyuhyun merapikan seragam dan rambutnya.

"Ah, kebetulan hari ini kau ada jadwal" Changmin menyerahkan selembar pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bisa melihat jika ia cukup full hari ini, di lembaran itu ia bertugas selama 4 kali dan semuanya penerbangan internasional, berarti ia akan bertahan di menara hingga pagi, Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Cukup bagus Yunho sajang tidak memindahkanmu" Changmin melangkah menuju ruang kontrol di ikuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka Yunho sajang akan memaafkan aku semudah itu" Kyuhyun menerawang, ia ingat semalam sebelum ia tidur sebuah fax masuk mengatakan jika dirinya bebas dari hukuman dan diperbolehkan untuk kembali bekerja.

"Sst, kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

Changmin memanggil Kyuhyun untuk lebih mendekat, ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Yang aku tahu, Yunho sajang memiliki istri yang sangat ia takuti, dan semua keputusan kadang ia ambil dari istrinya itu"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, Changmin mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan rasa penasaran Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, dan aku rasa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan kau"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, ia tidak menemukan alasan apapun agar istri pimpinannya itu berpihak padanya dan menolongnya, mengenalnya saja tidak, apalagi memiliki hubungan khusus. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku merasa tidak pernah mengenal istri pejabat sebelumnya"

Changmin mengangguk, mengerti namun sejenak kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah, aku ingat, Resume yang kau miliki itu dibawa langsung oleh istri sajangnim ke ruanganku"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengernyit.

"Dibawa sendiri?"

Changmin mengangguk, Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan wajah penasaran, ia benar-benar bingung kini, benar-benar ingin tahu, siapa istri pimpinannya dan apa yang ia inginkan dari Kyuhyun.

...

Siwon merentangkan lengannya, ia baru saja mendarat dengan selamat di bandara Incheon, masih duduk di kokpit, ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar terbang sekarang" Lirihnya. Siwon meraih kacamata hitamnya lalu beranjak menarik travel bag nya untuk turun dari pesawat.

Siwon melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri sambil bersiul riang, melewati beberapa gate, ia begitu asyik menyapa setiap pengunjung cantik, ataupun kabin crew yang melintasinya hingga ia tidak sadar jika..

Bruk..

.. ia akan menabrak seseorang.

"Yak! Freak!"

Siwon segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu segera membantu namja yang ia tabrak tadi, Siwon membuka kacamata hitamnya, menyimpannya di saku baju.

"Ah, Im so sorry sir, are you okay?" Ucap Siwon, ia merasa jika namja itu sepertinya berasal dari luar negeri, bisa dilihat dari gaya berpakaiannya yang sedikit catchy, kaus hitam yang di tutupi jaket biru lalu beanie hitam yang serasi dengan kacamata hitamnya, Siwon memandang dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut sang namja, apalagi saat namja yang nyaris setinggi dirinya itu melepas earphone dan kacamat hitamnya.

"Long time huh?"

Siwon terperangah, senyuman itu, ia benar-benar mengingat senyuman dan mata tajam namja di depannya.

"Yak! Taecyeon!" Siwon memeluk namja di depannya, memukul-mukul bahunya cukup keras hingga namja yang ia sapa Taecyeon itu mengeluh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Siwon meraih travel bag nya, mengajak Taecyeon untuk berjalan bersamanya dan memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang di kantin Airport.

Taecyeon mengangkat bahunya, membenahi tas ransel hitam di punggungnya.

"Hanya berkunjung, Yak! Apa hyung tidak merindukan sepupu tampanmu ini huh?" Taecyeon menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Siwon, namja Choi itu terkekeh, merangkul bahu sepupunya.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, ah kita duduk disana" Siwon menunjuk meja di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke landasan terbang, Taecyeon mengangguk.

Mereka meletakkan barang bawaan masing-masing di samping meja, Senyum masih menghiasi wajah Siwon, sudah cukup lama ia tidak mendengar kabar namja berkulit maskulin itu, ia tentu saja merindukan sepupunya, lagipula Taecyeon satu-satunya sahabat Siwon sejak ia kecil.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu hyung, aku dengar kau sudah menerbangkan pesawat?" Taecyeon menyesap orang juice yang Siwon bawakan untuknya, sementara Siwon sendiri meneguk kopi panas. Siwon kembali tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, suatu kebetulan ternyata kita berada di pesawat yang sama tadi" Siwon berkelakar, Taecyeon terkekeh, matanya tidak sengaja melirik ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia sangat kenali.

Dahi taecyeon mengerut, ia memperhatikan dengan sangat lekat namja berseragam biru tua yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, mengunyah ramyun dengan cukup ganas.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Siwon menggoncang lengan Taecyeon, namja itu menggeleng namun tetap tersenyum.

"Ah, aku merasa mengenal seseorang disini"

Perasaan Siwon tidak enak, ia mengikuti arah pandang Taecyeon saat namja itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekati seseorang yang ia kenali tadi. Dan perasaan Siwon semakin tidak enak saat tidak berapa lama setelahnya, Taecyeon dan orang itu asyik berpelukan erat.

"Cih" Siwon mendecih, ia ingin pergi saja dari tempatnya, andai Taecyeon tidak melihatnya lalu melambaikan tangan, meminta Siwon untuk bergabung bersama dirinya. Siwon tersenyum samar, lalu berubah menggerutu saat matanya beradu dengan lawan bicara Taecyeon saat ini.

"Ah, Hyung, ternyata Kyuhyun juga bekerja disini" Ucap Taecyeon semangat yang dibalas anggukan lemah Siwon, mata itu kembali beradu, terlihat Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghindar, seakan Siwon adalah hal menjijikkan dalam sejarah hidupnya. Siwon yang melihat itu mendecih, ia duduk dengan kasar di samping taecyeon dan meraih lemon juice ke hadapannya.

"Okcat, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun menyeruput lemon Juice yang hampir saja di ambil Siwon, dahi Siwon mengerut, bukan karena Lemon Juicenya tapi..

"Okcat?"

Taecyeon mengangguk, ia menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Itu panggilan spesial Kyuhyun untukku"

"Spesial?" Kembali lagi Siwon bertanya, yang dihadiahi tendangan keras Kyuhyun dari bawah meja, Siwon memekik tertahan, jemarinya meremas sedotan.

"Ada apa hyung?" Siwon menggeleng saat Taecyeon melihat gelagat aneh dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi saling melempar deathglare mematikan masing-masing.

"Oh iya" Taecyeon merogoh isi ranselnya, sementara sepupunya sibuk Siwon melirik tajam Kyuhyun, melempar kode agar Kyuhyun pergi saja dari hadapannya, Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Siwon dengan mata yang melotot.

"Ehm" Siwon berdehem saat Taecyeon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil.

"nah, ini, alasanku berada disini" Ucapnya memandangi Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian.

"Apa ini?" Taecyeon tersenyum saat Kyuhyun hendak membuka kotak hitamnya, Siwon melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya bersikap seolah tidak peduli, padahal mata hitamnya ikut mengintip dari balik punggung Taecyeon.

"Ini.."

Taecyeon terkekeh pelan, sementara Siwon duduk tegak, masih berusaha mengintip. Kyuhyun mengangkat badge bergaris 4 itu ke depan Taecyeon. Mulut Siwon membuka, ia menatap sepupunya yang memandangi Kyuhyun lekat.

"Besok kita akan terbang bersama"

TBC

Dengan tidak elitnya hihihihi

Naaaahh, ada abang Okcat nih, kkkk kenapa kali ini qai milih si Taec ? ini semua gegara pict Kyuhyun sama Okcat jadi MC hahahah, qai berfikir wah ini ide lain nih, kan ga baik kalau Changmin yang terus2 jadi penghalang Wonkyu, sekali-sekali yang lain lah.. dan pilihannya jatuh padaaaa *eng jeng jeng* Ok Taecyeon.. namja yang juga sepupu Siwon, seorang pilot juga, hihihihihi..

Gimana? Gimana? Butuh sesuatu lagi?

LOVE

QAI^^


	4. Chapter 4

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk melamun di meja kerjanya, beberapa menit lalu Boeing 407 baru saja mengudara, aviation masih terpasang di telinga Kyuhyun, radar di depannya juga berfungsi normal, ia hanya perlu memantau dan sepertinya tidak ada masalah jika ia melamun sejenak.

Ryeowook yang baru saja tiba mengerutkan dahinya, ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, membuat namja Cho itu tersentak.

"Wookie.." Lirihnya , Ryeowook menjadi heran, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun setenang itu jika acara 'melamun' nya terganggu, biasanya ia akan meledak-ledak sampai tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

"Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lengan. Jujur saja, sejak makan siang tadi tubuhnya sedikit tidak enak, sepertinya alerginya kembali kambuh.

"Cho Kyu" Changmin menepuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan gulungan kertas, Kyuhyun tidak bangkit, hanya berguman kecil, Changmin melirik Wookie, meminta penjelasan namun dibalas dengan bahu terangkat, tidak mengerti. Changmin menghela nafas.

"Kyu, kau tahu WK Air mendapat tambahan pilot, besok jadwal tugasnya, dan ah.. kebetulan Boeng 407" Changmin menyimpan selembar jadwal baru di samping Kyuhyun, berharap namja itu akan melihatnya setelah acara melamunnya selesai.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat" Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya namun Changmin menyadari sesuatu, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat dan beberapa bulir keringat jatuh di pelipisnya.

"Aniyo, hanya sedikit mual, ugh.." Kyuhyun meringis memegangi perutnya, ia melepas Aviation di telinganya lalu berlari kecil ke kamar mandi, perutnya bergejolak, ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

Brak!

Dengan tidak berperikepintuan, Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat, lalu menerjang salah satu kubikel bersekat dan berjongkok di depan closet, mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang terasa mengaduk-aduk.

"Ugh.. ramyun menyebalkan..huweeekkk" Kyuhyun kembali memuntahkan isinya, ia tidak menyadari kamar mandi yang ia tempati dimasuki seseorang. Namja berperawakan tinggi mungil itu mengernyit kala mendengar suara 'kesakitan' di salah satu kubikel.

"Omo, Kyuhyun-ah.." Namja manis itu mendongak dengan mata sendu, ia tidak mengenali siapa namja yang tengah memijit tengkuknya itu, yang jelas ia merasa sedikit nyaman. Kyuhyun ikut saja saat tubuhnya digiring ke rest room khusus pilot. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, tenaganya serasa terkuras habis hanya karena semangkuk ramyun pedas yang tadi ia makan.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Namja itu membelai rambut di pelipis Kyuhyun, menyeka keringat di pipinya. Kyuhyun berjengit, menyadarkan si namja asing jika dirinya belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, mianhe, aku Jung Jaejoong"

Jaejoong? Mata Kyuhyun membulat, ia memperhatikan jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, inikah sosok yang diceritakan Changmin waktu itu? Seorang namja? Jadi istri pimpinannya adalah seorang namja?

"..." Kyuhyun masih membisu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasanya ingin langsung bertanya tentang alasannya mempertahankan Kyuhyun disini, tapi itu terlalu aneh, jadi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja meskipun namja bernama Jaejoong itu kini mencoba menggosok tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan minyak angin.

"Wae? Apa aku terlalu aneh untuk kau pandangi seperti itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya, jaejoong tersenyum, ia mengancingkan kembali kancing seragam Kyuhyun, lalu mencuci tangannya, Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya lalu ikut berdiri di samping jaejoong, Kyuhyun bisa melihat bayangan wajah lembut Jaejoong dari cermin di depan mereka. Kyuhyun menarik nafas.

"Itu.. kau.. ah hyung.. eh sajangnim.." Kyuhyun bingung harus memanggil Jaejoong dengan sapaan apa. Ia jadi menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal, Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Panggil aku hyung saja, itu lebih menyenangkan" Jaejoong mengeringkan jemari lentiknya dan tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun.

"jja, hyung pergi dulu ne, sebaiknya kau mencari obat dulu, arraseo" Jaejoong menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari itu ingin mengejar namun ia urungkan, mungkin ia bisa bertanya di lain waktu saja, toh mereka berada di kantor yang sama, mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu lagi.

"Gomawo hyung" Lirih Kyuhyun yang belum sempat ia ucapkan.

...

Siwon menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, ia benar-benar lelah setelah perjalanan panjangnya ke California, ia hanya memiliki waktu 4 jam istirahat sebelum terbang lagi ke Taiwan. Fyuhh

"Ah aku bisa mati muda jika seperti ini Ck" Siwon merentangkan kedua lengannya, melemaskan otot-otot tangannya yang kaku.

Cklek.

Setengah terpejam, Siwon melempar asal topinya, meletakkan travel bag nya di dekat ranjang lalu berbaring tanpa melepas sepatu, tidak menunggu waktu lama Siwon sudah melenglangbuana ke dunia mimpi.

Dan tanpa ia sadari jika ia tertidur di samping Kyuhyun yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

...

Changmin menepuk bahu Wookie, mempertanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun padanya, Wookie menggeleng tidak tahu, Yesung pun demikian, Changmin melepas Aviation yang seharusnya menjadi tugas Kyuhyun.

"Anak itu, setelah melepas tanggung jawabnya asal, sekarang malah hilang" Oceh Changmin mengecek jadwal milik Kyuhyun yang untung saja sudah kosong. Changmin mematikan radar di depannya lalu melirik jam di sudut atas ruangan.

"Sudah cukup sore ternyata" Changmin merogoh ponsel di saku celananya, berniat menghubungi Kyuhyun namun getaran ponsel itu malah keluar dari laci meja yang kini ia duduki.

"Ck" Changmin berdecih saat menyadari jika Kyuhyun tidak membawa ponselnya. Ia berpamitan pada karyawannya dengan membawa ponsel Kyuhyun.

Changmin melangkah tenang menyusuri jembatan penghubung Menara Kontrol dan Kantor Utama menuju lift yang mereka pakai bersama – Karyawan umum dan Kru ATC – ia menimang-nimang ponsel hitam milik Kyuhyun, mencari dimana pemiliknya berada sekarang.

Saat hendak memasuki Lift Changmin berpapasan dengan seorang namja yang asik mengunyah permen karet sambil bermain ponsel. Dahi Changmin mengernyit, penampilan namja itu sedikit 'santai' untuk masuk ke daerah yang menurut Changmin teritorial area.

Changmin berbalik ketika namja yang ia sangka akan masuk ke dalam lift malah berjalan melewatinya dan sepertinya hendak menuju Menara Kontrol.

"Chogiyo.." Sapa Changmin. Namja berpenampilan santai itu berhenti, ia berbalik dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Anda siapa? Sepertinya anda tersesat, ini bukan jalan umum" Changmin tersenyum ramah, sementara namja itu melirik ke arah ruang kontrol sebelum ikut tersenyum.

"Saya memang akan kearah sana"

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya lagi, ia berjalan mendekati sang namja, mencoba tenang.

"Maaf, tapi ruang itu adalah Unit Control, tidak boleh sembarangan memasukinya"

Si Namja mengangguk angguk mengerti, ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu.

"Ah, saya ingin bertemu Cho Kyuhyun, dia bekerja disini bukan?" Lanjutnya. Changmin tidak sempat menjawab karena salah satu ponsel di sakunya bergetar, ia mengecek ponsel miliknya lalu milik Kyuhyun.

_From : Capt. Okcat_

_Kau dimana? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama._

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Si Namja lalu ponsel di tangannya bergantian.

"Maaf, apa anda yang Kyuhyun panggil Okcat?" Changmin memperlihatkan layar ponsel Kyuhyun pada namja di depannya yang ternyata Taecyeon a.k.a Okcat.

Mata taecyeon membulat, ia tidak memperhatikan lagi pertanyaan Changmin.

"Kenapa ponsel Kyuhyun ada padamu?"

Changmin menghela nafas.

"Anak itu menghilang siang tadi, ia tidak membawa ponselnya, aku baru saja ingin mencarinya sebelum bertemu denganmu" Merasa jika mereka seumuran akhirnya Changmin menggunakan bahasa yang lebih informal.

"Apa dia belum pulang?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Seperti yang ku kenali, Kyuhyun tidak akan pulang tanpa membawa ponselnya, ia tidak mungkin bertahan semalaman tidak bermain game ponsel, ia sudah di level terakhir jika kau mau tahu"

Taecyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa itu tidak terlalu penting untuk di jelaskan, Changmin berdehem, menguasai dirinya yang sedikit aneh.

"Ah, aku harus mencari Kyuhyun, kau mau ikut?"

Taecyeon mengangguk cepat, menerima tawaran Changmin, lalu berjalan bersama memasuki lift.

...

Kembali ke Rest Room, di lantai 2. Mereka belum juga terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, suasana yang cukup hening membuat tidur mereka tidak terganggu sama sekali. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari lagi posisi mereka yang berganti sekarang.

Siwon merentangkan lengan kirinya dimana Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon, tangan kiri Kyuhyun pun melingkar di perut Siwon, dan jangan lupakan wajah Siwon yang dibenamkan di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, jika dilihat sepintas.. mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang begitu damai.

"ughh.." Kyuhyun melenguh, semakin memeluk erat perut Siwon, tangan kanan Siwon terangkat, menarik tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menempel padanya. Lalu mereka kembali terlelap. Belum sadar.

Sementara itu, Taecyeon dan Changmin sudah nyaris mengelilingi kantor utama, bertanya pada Security bahkan pada siapapun yang mereka temui. Semua tempat sudah mereka telusuri. Mereka seperti orang aneh yang mencari seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun, toh jika memang Kyuhyun menghilang, ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk langsung pulang. Tapi karena Changmin yang merasa Kyuhyun sedang tidak enak badan, dan karena perasaan Taecyeon yang mendadak tidak enak maka mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Kyuhyun sampai ketemu.

"Kita sudah mencari hampir seluruh sudut" Changmin duduk di bangku ruang tunggu sementara Taecyeon berdiri sambil menatap Rest Room dengan pandangan tidak bisa dimengerti. Changmin yang menyadari itu segera berdiri.

"Sisa ruang itu yang belum" Lirihnya, Taecyeon mengangguk, entah kenapa firasatnya semakin tidak enak saat menatap ruangan di sudut sana.

"Apa perlu kita periksa?" Changmin mengambil kesimpulan, ia berjalan terlebih dahulu, disusul Taecyeon.

Cklek.

Ruangan itu gelap, pertanda orang yang terlelap di balik selimut belum sempat terbangun untuk menyalakan lampu, Changmin meraba dinding, menyentuh panel.

Tik.

Lampu berpendar mengelilingi ruangan, seketika itu pula wajah kedua namja yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menjadi pucat.

"OMO!"

"GOD!"

Gubrak.

Bersamaan dengan pekikan itu, dua namja lainnya yang tengah terlelap akhirnya terbangun, Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya, sementara Siwon masih memeluk erat perut Kyuhyun sambil menempatkan hidungnya di leher namja manis itu.

Taecyeon tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannnya, Mulutnya membuka dengan mata melotot.

"Ck, siapa yang mengganggu tidurku" Gerutu Kyuhyun dengan mata setengah terpejam. Changmin dan Taecyeon berpandangan, ingin rasanya mereka menarik Kyuhyun dari sana agar..

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

BRUG

..Kyuhyun tidak terkejut.

"K-kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun menarik selimut hingga atas dadanya, sementara Siwon yang baru saja terjatuh dari ranjang masih mengaduh kesakitan, Namja itu berada dalam fase mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Setan Kecil, kepala jamur sialan! Kenapa kau menendangku eoh?" Siwon berdiri sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang baru saja mencium dinginnya lantai, Kyuhyun semakin menggulung tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan hah! Mencari kesempatan saat aku tertidur? Dasar Mesum!" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dengan mata memicing, Siwon menahan nafas, tangan kanannya terangkat, mencubit bibir Kyuhyun yang maju beberapa senti.

"Kau sudah gila eoh? Beraninya kau mengatakan itu padaku! Ini ruangan Khusus Pilot dan Crew pesawat!"

"hmmpp.. hmmmpphh.." Kyuhyun memukul-mukul tangan Siwon, matanya sudah memerah.

Changmin dan Taecyeon bagai sebuah patung di ruangan itu, ia tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memisahkan mereka, lagipula mereka masih sayang pada nyawa masing-masing.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk menyela?" Taecyeon berbisik pada namja jangkung disampingnya.

"Aku masih cukup pintar" Balas Changmin. Taecyeon menghela nafas, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Siwon, tangannya sudah terjulur.

"Siwon.."

"APA!"

Tangan Taecyeon tertarik kembali, Changmin menelan ludah, sementara Kyuhyun sudah terisak. Siwon yang menyadari itu segera melepas jepitannya pada bibir Kyuhyun.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Ketiga namja lainnya kompak menutup telinga, suara Kyuhyun memekak di telinga mereka masing-masing, Changmin yang berdiri di dekat pintu segera menyelamatkan diri, sementara Taecyeon dan Siwon berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar berhenti menangis.

...

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." Kyuhyun masih sesenggukan sambil menyesap cola dingin di sudut kantin, disampingnya ada Ryeowook yang setia mengelus bahunya dengan prihatin, Siwon dan Taecyeon duduk di seberang meja, menatap tidak percaya Kyuhyun yang kini penampilannya sedikit aneh.

"Wookie.. aku sudah ternodaaa" Ratap namja manis itu penuh penghayatan, Wookie hanya mengernyit, sedikit bingung menghadapi namja yang baru saja menjadi sahabatnya itu, ia tidak melihat sisi mana dari diri Kyuhyun yang 'ternoda' .

"Ya! Kepala Jamur! Lepaskan lilitan selimut mu itu, kau disangka orang tidak waras!" Siwon beranjak ke hadapan Kyuhyun, sedikit menahan tawa saat wajah angkuh itu dihiasi air mata, belum lagi sesenggukan menemani bibirnya.

Pluk.

Sedotan terlempar mengenai wajah Siwon, namja tampan itu menghela nafas, ia menyeka Cola yang sempat mengenai beberapa bagian wajahnya, ia mendengus.

"Dasar Mesum! Huweeee.. Wookieee.." Kyuhyun kembali menangis sambil mengeratkan selimut dan memeluk Ryeowook. Taecyeon mengambil nafas panjang, mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut, ia menyesal tidak mengikuti saran Changmin untuk pulang saja tadi. Taecyeon menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian, lalu melirik namja mungil yang sedikit kesulitan dan sesekali menatap jam di lengannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Kyu" Taecyeon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, namja Cho itu berjengit sebentar sebelum memeluk lengan Taecyeon lalu menangis kembali. Taecyeon bingung, ia menatap Siwon yang mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya, lalu Ryeowook yang menganga.

"Ehm, sebaiknya aku mengantar Kyuhyun pulang"

Siwon semakin mengernyit.

"Ck, pesan taksi lalu kirim saja dia" Ujarnya merapikan seragam, 1 jam lagi ia harus kembali ke jadwal terbangnya. Taecyeon menggeleng.

"Aku khawatir jika dia pulang sendirian, lagipula aku tidak sibuk, aku bisa mampir kerumahmu setelah pulang nanti, ayo Kyu" Taecyeon memapah Kyuhyun yang sesenggukan dan mata melotot ke arah Siwon, Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Ia juga punya janji dengan kekasihnya, Yesung setelah ini, maka dari itu ia pamit terlebih dahulu yang dibalas senyuman KyuTaec dan gumaman lirih Siwon.

"Ck, menyusahkan saja" Siwon bangkit meninggalkan dua namja yang salah satunya masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"jja, ayo kita pulang" Taecyeon tersenyum lembut, membantu Kyuhyun keluar dari kungkungan selimut lalu merapikan rambut coklatnya.

"Gomawo" Lirih Kyuhyun yang masih sempat di dengar Siwon, namja tampan itu berbalik, ia menghela nafas, sedikit rasa tidak suka menjelajahi rongga hatinya, ia berdecih.

...

Kyuhyun menyerahkan helm berwarna hitam pada Taecyeon setelah ia tiba di kediamannya, ia membungkuk sopan, berterima kasih dan meminta Taecyeon untuk mampir sebentar.

"Lain kali saja, aku ada urusan sebentar" Jawabnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, ia tersenyum saat jemari namja berperawakan besar itu mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, istirahatlah, eum, besok bisa berangkat bersama?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, pipinya bersemu, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ok, besok pukul 7 tepat, Arraseo?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. Taecyeon tersenyum, melambaikan tangan sebelum melaju bersama kuda besinya.

"Omo.." Kyuhyun meraba kedua belah pipinya yang bersemu, hangat. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Taecyeon adalah salah satu namja yang pernah Kyuhyun kagumi dulu, namun sayang, insiden gagalnya waktu itu memutus semua kontaknya, apalagi setelah ia tahu jika Taecyeon adalah sepupu Siwon, ugh.. wajah Kyuhyun berubah keruh.

"Mengingat namanya saja membuatku ingin muntah, hueekkk" Kyuhyun berjengit sambil memijit tengkuknya, ia memilih masuk saja daripada mengingat namja mesum yang ia kira berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh padanya sore tadi.

Di satu sisi..

Siwon menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia benar-benar lelah, ia bahkan sempat terlelap di perjalanan pulang, untung saja mobil yang ia kemudikan tidak sampai mendapat celaka. Namja Choi itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan mata tertutup setengah, setelah menanggalkan seragamnya dan hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana selutut, Siwon merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

Hampir saja ia jatuh terlelap saat terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai bawah, suara tawa kakak ipar nya menggema, Siwon berdecak kesal, dengan kasar ia membuka selimutnya.

"Hyung, kenapa berisik sekali, kau.." Langkah Siwon di anak tangga terhenti, Sepupunya Taecyeon melambaikan tangan dari sofa ruang tengah, ditemani Jaejoong dan Yunho. Siwon membalas lambaian tangan taecyeon dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku kira kau lupa untuk mampir" Sindir Siwon seraya menuang segelas air di mini bar yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tengah, Taecyeon tertawa.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, aku bergegas kesini setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Siwon mendengar nama rivalnya disebut, dengan sekali teguk ia menghabiskan segelas air putih di tangannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba teringat dengan niat awalnya. Taecyeon mengangguk, sementara Siwon yang merasa ada kejanggalan segera bergabung.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan 'kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun' ? aku mencium aroma konspirasi disini" Siwon duduk di sandaran kursi tepat disamping Yunho, sang kakak. Jaejoong tersenyum lirih sebelum ia berdiri, memusatkan seluruh perhatian namja-namja lain ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku berterus terang, Yeobo.. saeng.." Ada jeda sedikit, memberi waktu pada Yunho dan Siwon serta Taecyeon memperhatikannya lekat.

"Uri Taecyeon, akan aku jodohkan dengan Kyuhyun"

BRUK.

"MWO?" Yunho dan Siwon kompak berteriak, dan suara yang terdengar paling menggema adalah milik Siwon, ia bahkan lupa menutup mulutnya. Sementara Taecyeon yang memang sudah tahu dari awal hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya apalagi ia mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Siwon.

"ANDWEE"

TBC

Dengan tidak elitnya ^^


End file.
